Dream Sequence
by birdkids55
Summary: Chris was always different and shunned for it, but when he goes to Jane University and takes the Dream Sequence class things begin to change drastically. this is a slash threesome story that sometimes has hetero themes .. you'll understand it more if you read it. only read if you like reading both het and slash (isn't betaed yet sorry, if you find something just tell me) MC is a OC


**You don't have to read this, you can skim it for the main points, they will start in bold.**

Hello everyone, I recently had the chance to finish a dream for the first time in a _while_! When the dream was finished I immediately say the potential that it had and with a little tweaking I had a completed outline for a story that I wasn't doing for a school project. I know, shocking right? I should do those things but whenever I try it doesn't work, but this time it did! YAAAAAAAY... anyway, this story will feature a _**slash/yaoi/homosexual threesome relationship**_ that **sometimes** turns **heterosexual...**i think...ok lets put it this way, **to like this story you have to like both hetero and homo couples and not mind threesomes**...i promise you will all understand when Chris's secret is revealed. Now I will also be writing some **scenes of a sexual nature** that **won't** **be here** but **I will place links to them on my profile page** and if they don't work or you personally don't want to go to those sites (I understand that perfectly) just hit me up in some way shape or form saying I need the good parts, give them to me now, and include an email address and will be happy to send them to you. Just look for an email from **birdkids55 gmail . Com **(there will be no spaces in that) and I will be happy to send those on for you (I will copy and paste them in to the email). Wow it feels so weird not having to put a disclaimer saying I DO NOT OWN AND I AM MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS THING... bla bla bla. But I do own Wahahahahahahah! This all comes from my sick and twisted mind... I think. **If you find something in here that belongs to someone that will sue me for using it and not crediting them please tell me and I will fix it.** **If you yourself wants to use any of my characters or concepts please just tell me before hand and I will gladly let you.** **I'll just want to see the fruits of your labor when finished, or when posted!** This concludes my mindless rant please keep all appendages inside the vehicle at all times, thank you and enjoy your day in the wonderful world of **Dream Sequence.**

**Dream Sequence Chapter I**

College, it has a verity of meanings to a verity of people. To me it means an escape, not only an escape but an entirely new world of possibilities. I'm not known as the freak here, I'm a nobody, an unknown. And I plan to stay that way.

Being different can be both a good thing and a bad thing. Your difference could open a world of possibilities for you or it could close a lot of doors. I had to apply to ten different colleges before I got accepted, and it wasn't because of my GPA or any tests that I took. I am different, I am not like others. There are a small amount of people like me in the world, and even then I am different. But my difference led me to where I am today. Because of my difference I have some of the highest test scores in the country, and I still had to go to Lane University in Wichita Falls, Texas, named for a man known for his "alternative" lifestyle. Not that I'm against that, I mean come on, did you just skip all that spiel I just went through?

LU wasn't my number one, it wasn't my number two either, but they are known for their acceptance of all things different, and that was just what I needed, acceptance. But enough about me lets just get on with the rest of the story.

Christopher vonLuther walked into his first class of the semester a nervous wreck, well on the inside anyway. On the outside he was his usual emotionless self. Most kids were sitting around talking with each other waiting for the teacher to come. His hands were empty except for a notebook and a pen. He was not expecting to do anything in class today, the school had decided that it was a good idea to put the biology lab into the schedule _before_ the actual biology class. How were they supposed to test their theory from the previous class if they hadn't had a theory class to speak of yet?

Chris surveyed the class room realizing right away that there was only one seat left, between two boys that were conversing with each other quietly. Sighing Chris walked over and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Chris. This is the only seat left is it OK if I take it?" Chris said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Sure," the one on the left spoke, "I'm, Kurt and this is my room mate Dave." Kurt looked like the male version of a fashionestia, with light brown hair and eyes that kept changing in color. He seamed to be about five foot nine and was wearing a green dress shirt with a set of wings on the back, and a pair of black skinny jeans and black and white converse. Dave on the other hand stood at approximately six feet with pail white skin and brown hair. He was wearing a pair of camo pants and a tan shirt like off duty military had a tendency to do.

"Don't let me interrupt your conversation, just act like I'm not here." Kurt was having none of that. He kept asking Chris more and more questions, each involving more detail then the last. Even when the professor came in and started to take attendance Kurt continued. Favorite food, color, song, the list went on and on. Kurt found out that Chris liked the color green, didn't have a favorite food, liked any music but rap and knew his entire schedule by heart. The last part was easy due to it being the same as his and his room mate's. In fact at Lane you had all of your classes with the same people, something about this one class that you _have_ to take and its easier to get work you've missed if you 'skip'.

Chris didn't understand why Kurt wanted to know all these things. The last time that Chris had had friends was when he was four and the parents of his fellow class mates found out about his difference and wouldn't let their children be near him. Like they thought that if he was around their their children then he would infect them or something. The South was a bad place for kids that didn't fit in to grow up. It didn't help that Chris had been alone for most of his life. His parents were away at work all the time and he had no friends, making his social interaction limited to him going to school and answering his teachers questions. So when Kurt actually wanted to get to know him, Chris didn't know what to think.

The mostly one sided conversation between the three continued on into their next class until the teacher came. "Hello class and welcome to Dream Sequence 111. I am your teacher Professor Payer, and in this class you will discover a world filled with wonder and amazement, in your dreams. A lot of the times your body knows things that your head doesn't and your subconscious tries to tell you these things through your dreams.

"In this class you will learn what it your dreams mean, but for this day of class you will literally be sleeping the entire time. The rest of the classes we will have will all be one hour long but for today you will be with me until eight a.m. tomorrow morning. All of your other professors have been informed of this and have no problems. If you look around the room you will notice that there are a series of doors with the numbers one through ten on them, and if you look down you will see the corresponding numbers on your tables. The number on your table is the number of the room you have been assigned for your first project. You will be getting to know your class mates through a connected dream. A connected dream is where two or more people share the same dream. In the connected dreams you will be sharing today you will be in full control of yourself, you movements, your thoughts, even the words that you say. The object of today's class time is to get to know your classmates and work together to discover what your subconscious is telling you.

"Because there are twenty one students in this class you all will be working in groups of two with one group of three. When you enter the room there will be two beds, a series of machines, a changing screen, and an assistant waiting for you. You are going to change into the set of pajamas provided, put on the equipment with the assistant's help, and then you are going to fall asleep. The equipment is a hat of sorts that transmits the images in your dreams on to the screen that is being monitored by the assistant. No don't worry, I know that most of you are teenagers and that your hormones are raging. The computer that your dreams are sent to takes everything of a sexual nature and changes the screen into a waiting picture, giving the assistant a break, when you are finished and decent the computer will alert the assistant and the recording will resume. This will happen whenever something that is inappropriate for others to see occurs. At the end of the semester you will all get a DVD copy of your connected dream to keep. As I call your number you will come up for attendance and your change of clothes then continue on to your room."

And that's exactly what happened. Professor Payer called each group up one by one until the only ones remaining in the room were Chris, Kurt, and Dave, and when the number ten was called the trio got up, got their papers and went in to their room.

The room itself was very spacious with three beds, one along each wall, and a computer desk next to a changing screen along the last. In the middle of the room was a table on which sat three hats with an antenna at the top and three glasses of blueish liquid. At the desk sat a woman of about twenty five wearing a blue sweater, a black skirt and a lab coat (just think female scientist).

"Hi, my name is Sharlene and I will be helping you for today. Once you change your clothes you will each chose a bed and drink the blue liquid. Don't worry, all it does is give your body the needed nutrients for the day and stall your bodily functions of the bathroom variety for a short period of time. After that you will put on the cap and lay down like your going to sleep. There are extra blankets and pillows if anyone would like any and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." after that things went smoothly. They changed, drank the blueish liquid that strangely had no taste, but the hat on, and fell asleep.


End file.
